


look at the fireworks fly

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fireworks, Happy with an angsty ending, M/M, bmq fic is coming I swear, deere bc i’m back on my bs, just chapter 1 of a short fic i wanted to get out, just the passage of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: The highlight of Jeremy’s summers.title: blackout from in the heights
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	look at the fireworks fly

Jeremy smiled up at the 4th of July fireworks that exploded above Jake’s house. The red, white, and blue melded together, and a million thoughts rushed through his head, some poetic and some just gushing over Jake, who sat next to him.

Since Jake lived next door to him, his roof was always the best option for fireworks, and every so often Jake would text Chloe “love you” or “happy new year bb” and Jeremy wanted to throw up. But, the lovestruck boy managed to keep his cool as he turned to Jake. Jeremy thanked Jake for letting him up there to the rooftop, and Jake nodded back.  
————————————————-  
“They’re pretty tonight.” Jake remarked to Jeremy, who had plopped in his usual spot next to him on the roof. Jeremy nodded in agreement. It was August now, and there was a baseball team that shot them off after certain games. So Jeremy, crying, had crawled up onto Jake’s roof, where the other hadn’t said a word. Jeremy had gone on to explain that his mom had ditched exactly a year earlier. Jake had nodded in sympathy and offered up a spot next to himself. Jeremy nearly forgot about his mom, just for the night. And out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy swore Jake looked at him, his eyes sparkling in the light of the moon.  
—————————————————  
The year had started out pretty nuts, but a bonus was that for whatever reason, Jake Dillinger was in love with Jeremy. He’d just gotten done ranting about school or whatever, and now Jeremy was gripping his boyfriend’s hand tightly as a huge red one exploded above them. Summer was just starting out, and they were spending that 4th of July together, like they had as kids before Jake got popular. Now, they rested there together, but for once they weren’t alone. 

Rich laid across Michael’s stomach as a white firework blasted. Somehow, Michael still wore his hoodie even in the warm air of that July night. Jake chatted with Michael while Jeremy just thought back to all of those years before that they’d just sat awhile and talked about the things they’d do when they got out of school. And then Jake would leave for the summer and Jeremy would hang out with Michael. And that was always just how it was, until now.

**Author's Note:**

> BMQ IS COMING I SWEAR DW  
> this is just a thing i wrote a while back and never finished, there’s another chapter tho


End file.
